Children of the Light
by Jennyvre Moss
Summary: Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan must once again live up to her nickname 'Protector of the Small' as a new danger threatens not only Tortall, but all of the realms. KD later on in the story...rating just to be safe...Please R
1. Goodnight

**Chapter 1- Goodnight**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small groaned. '_This is torture_' she thought. She'd been trying to block out Neal's horrible poetry for hours, but with no success. For the whole ride from New Hope to Fort Steadfast, Sir Nealan of Queenscove had been attempting to compose poetry for his betrothed, Lady Yukimi. (a/n what's Yuki's full name, I can't find it anywhere)  
Even though he was her best friend, enough was enough. "Neal," she finally snapped "No offence, but please shut up" A loud cheer from the rest of the party showed the approval of this comment.  
"But Kel" Neal whined "You cannot quiet the love that I feel for the beautiful Lady Yukimi" Kel rolled her eyes at this comment and nudged her gelding, Peachblossom, close to Neal's horse. Getting the hint, Peachblossom gave Neal's ankle a sharp nip.  
A small yelp was heard from Neal. "Kel, what did you do that for?"  
"Oh, did Peachblossom bite the little knight. Maybe he doesn't like your poetry." Kel said, riding ahead with a small smile on her lips.

A couple of minutes later, they were in sight of Fort Steadfast. "You're late!" a voice boomed from the battlements above. Kel looked up and saw the smiling face of her ex-knight master, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own. "It's Neal fault, sir" Kel yelled back, smiling "I had to stop half the ride from throttling him because of his poetry." Raoul laughed.  
"Hey!"  
"Open the gates." Raoul ordered, still laughing.  
The gates silently swung open and Kel led her group in. Before Neal's horse had even stopped, he dismounted and ran over to Yuki, sweeping her up in a passionate kiss. Kel shook her head, but smiled as she dismounted and handed Peachblossom to Tobe. She was glad her two best friends had found love.  
"So how is my favourite ex-squire?" Raoul said bounding down the stairs, to sweep Kel up in a big hug.  
Kel laughed when he finally let her breathe. "I'm your only ex-squire, sir" (a/n i don't know if this is true or not, but it is now)  
"Well it certainly can't be a lie then, can it?" Kell playfully punched him on the arm "And I told you to stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old."  
"As you wish, sir" Kel said jokingly. "Looking forward to your wedding?"  
"Yes, but I'm quite terrified at the thought of getting married." He replied. "I've been a bit on edge lately and I think I've scared most of the Third Company."  
"It's true." A voice joked behind Kel. "I've seen countless men cowering in their beds after having a chat with Raoul"  
"I'd better get going" Raoul whispered into Kel's ear, a small smile on his face.  
Ignoring the fluttering of her stomach, Kel smiled into mischievous blue eyes of a man casually leaning against the stable wall. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Dom was Neal's cousin and someone Kel had had a crush on for many years.  
"I heard your comment about Meathead's poetry." Dom said jokingly. "I don't blame the others. I'd throttle him too. How'd you put up with it?"  
Kel smiled "Peachblossom has his uses" Dom laughed. He walked over to Kel and hugged her, causing her stomach to flutter madly.  
"It's good to see you again Kel." He whispered in her ear.  
"It's good to see you too" Kel whispered back as Dom released her from the hug.  
"Kel!" a voice yelled from across the courtyard.  
Kel smiled "Looks like Yuki and Neal have finally detached from each other. I'll see you at dinner Dom." Kel walked over to Yuki to be swept up in a hug. _I sure am getting my share of hugs_ today she thought.

Walking towards the mess hall, Kel reflected on her day. It had been well spent. She firstly greeted all of her friends at the Fort and then reported the happenings of New Hope to Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Raoul. Afterwards she had polished her armour and weapons while catching up with Yuki. Opening the door to the mess, she immediately spotted her friends. Neal, who was a constant source of entertainment for Dom, was in what appeared to be a stupid debate with him. Neal did not look as if he was winning. Shaking her head at their immaturity, she went to stand in line for food.  
"That is completely untrue. They taste purple." Neal said forcefully.  
"What are they arguing about now?" Kel asked Yuki, as she slid into the across from her, which happened to be next to Dom.  
"There arguing whether food can taste a colour. (a/n got this from Animorphs except they were arguing that cheese tasted green, I found it quite amusing) For some reason Neal seems to think that sausages tastes purple." Yuki answered her respect (the little that she had) for her betrothed obviously diminishing by the second.  
Dom turned to Kel, "What do you think on this matter, dear Protector?"  
"I think that if you want to live, you should stop calling me that name." Kel replied coolly, looking over at Neal's plate she added. "Neal, eat your vegetables." Neal scowled. Dom just smiled and returned to debating with, and making a sport of, Neal. Neal was getting a little passionate about the subject, which seemed to highly amuse Dom. Raoul who was walking past their table suddenly stopped and turned, obviously hearing a bit of their conversation.  
"What are they talking about?" he asked Kel curiously.  
"You don't want to know." Kel and Yuki said together.  
Shaking his head, Raoul walked to the end of the room and called for attention. "I would like the sergeants of the Third Company, Lady Knight Keladry and Sir Nealan to go to the meeting room after you've finished up here. That is all." He returned to his seat next to his betrothed, Buriram Tourikam (a/n is that her full name? I'm too lazy to look it up).  
Kel turned to Neal and Dom. "I wonder what that's about." Dom said.  
Kel shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Kel sat patiently, waiting for Raoul to get there so they could all find out what this meeting was about. Finally he and Buri entered. Once the room had gone silent, he addressed the present company.  
"Now as you all know, Buri and I are engaged." A loud cheer followed this comment, along with numerous people shouting '_About time, too.'  
_"Okay, quiet down." Raoul walked over to Buri and put his arms around her, from behind. "The war had slowed down a bit and the King has agreed that our wedding can be held at the palace in three weeks. The Third Company, as well as anyone from your company Kel, are all invited. We will be leaving in two days and will tell everyone their roles in the wedding, when we reach Corus." Chatter broke out at this news. Everyone was clearly surprised and delighted at the news.  
Kel however was not delighted. Of course she was happy for Raoul and Buri, but leaving New Hope for so long and for so far away worried her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her knight year-mate Merric of Hollyrose, who has in charge in her leave, but she was afraid that something would happen. Just like Haven.  
"You okay, Kel?" Dom asked from the seat next to her.  
"I'm just worried about New Hope." Kel replied  
"Is Mother worrying about all her children?" Dom teased. Kel, who usually didn't mind this teasing, felt extremely offended. She got up offered her congratulations to Raoul and Buri and left the room, walking towards her room.  
"Kel!" a voice called behind her. The voice that belonged to Dom. "Kel, hold on" Kel kept on walking, but Dom finally caught up with her outside her room.  
"Kel, look at me" Keeping her eyes cold she looked into Dom's. "I'm really sorry Kel. I wasn't thinking." Dom's eyes were just so hopeful, hurt and remorseful. She melted and just couldn't stay mad.  
"I know you are. I guess I'm just a little worried. I don't want to live through that again." Kel said, on the verge of tears. She didn't need to explain. Dom grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, sending shivers up her arm. "I'm sure everything's going to be alright." He reassured her.  
"You're right." She smiled appreciatory. "Goodnight, Dom"  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Kel" he whispered before walking away.  
Kel, flabbergasted, entered her room. She would have a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

This probably needs editing, but I'm really lazy. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. 


	2. Mistakes

Review comments (Thanks to everyone who reviewed)

**Atlanta Enchanted:** Thanks, though I think I might have got Buri's name wrong. Paragraphing is something I'm not very good at. I've spaced them out more in this chapter. Tell me if they still need improvement.

**Figil: **Don't worry, there will be a twist. I actually only added the twist after I read your comment, so thank you. I now have a plot. YAY! Anyway the chapter spacing has been taken care of, although as I mentioned before I'm not very good at paragraphing.

**Lady Belle of Masbolle: **(I like your penname  ) I think is sort of like an editor. And thanks

**jamie lynn: **thanks (just a random bit of info here, my name is Lynn…same as your penname…actually its not all that random…yes I have an obsession with dots)

**DaydreamQueenMisha: **Thanks. And good catch 

**jollyrancher-jk2: **Commas are another problem of mine. And thanks. Well I would look it up, but the only TP books I have are the Aly ones. I would buy the others, but im really quite stingy. And I found out that Raoul did have a squire, ages ago; Douglass of Veldine, he was in Alanna's year. I'll fix that up later

**I LOVE Dom: **I love Dom too. Not as much as Briar, but I still love him. Thanks for your comment. And yes, KD's are my fave fics too.

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight: **I love Neal and Dom arguing. I love Neal and anyone arguing. He's just so dramatic. And he's such a fun character to write about….Flabbergasted is one of my fave words too. I just had to use it….That spork of death and destruction sounds dangerous. I'll make sure I don't get on its or your bad side

**books4me: **Thanks. I love Dom too! I'm going to be seething in jealously in the fluffy bits I write. Lucky Kel.

**Trickstergal33: **Thanks. I found out Raoul's other squire was Douglass of Veldine. 1. I now have a plot, so I now have a title. 2. Paragraphing is not my strong point, but I am (well, I hope I am) improving. 3. Will do.

**alyios: **I just found out about the other squire. And thanks

**KatYoukai: **um, was that just because it was too full on or something?

* * *

**Chapter 2- Mistakes**

Kel looked into caring blue eyes as a hand softly caressed her cheek.

"Kel." Dom whispered.

In that one word, her name, Kel heard a deep love that she had never known before and certainly had never been directed at her. Slowly Dom leaned forward. As his lips softly touched hers, she heard a knock.

Kel awoke with start. The knocking continued, informing her there was someone at the door. Grumbling at being awoken during such a nice dream, Kel threw on a tunic and breeches and opened the door. A royal messenger stood there, his hand raised, preparing to knock again. The messenger cleared his throat and bowed to Kel.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," the messenger addressed Kel, "King Jonathan IV of Conte requests your presence in his chamber at noon."

"Thank you." Kel replied giving the messenger a bronze noble. He bowed before walking off down the hallway.

Wondering why the King wanted to see her, Kel closed the door and picked up her glaive. She tried to focus as she did a pattern dance called 'Floating Swan', but her thoughts kept drifting back to her dream. Ever since that night at Fort Steadfast one week ago, she had kept dreaming of Dom. After that night Dom had just acted normally, which confused her even more. She found it easier just to avoid him if possible.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kel finished her pattern dance and then went to bathe as she planned her day. After breakfast, she would do paperwork, before her meeting with the King. Next was a lunch with Raoul and Buri, where everyone would find out their roles in the wedding. After that she planned on taking Peachblossom for a ride and maybe do some jousting practice. Then the rest of her day would be spent doing paperwork. Kel smiled as she climbed out of the bath. If nothing went wrong, she would have a very productive day.

Kel waited patiently outside as one for the guards announced her. He nodded at her to enter the chamber.

"Keladry." The King said smiling. He nodded at a chair in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

"No doubt you're wondering why I asked you here."

"I am a little curious, your majesty." Kel admitted.

"Then I'll get straight to the point. In the letter you received, I wrote only that I excused you for your actions. I did not however praise them."

Kel looked up shocked. "Excuse me your majesty?"

"Keladry, what you did, although against direct orders, is commendable. I have heard that you were planning on saving those children alone. Although others joined you, you not only accomplished what you set out to do, but in doing so turned the war in our favour.

Wanting to save those children, regardless of the consequences is a show of true character. Having others join you, even though you tried to convince them otherwise, shows just how loyal people are to you and how caring you are of other people.

Keladry, you are an amazing knight and Tortall needs more like you.

I was hoping on giving you a purse as a reward for you efforts. However all of our money is being spent on repairing everything the war has damaged. Once there is enough money, I promise you, you will be the first to receive a purse."

Kel stared at the King to shocked to speak. He sighed got up and walked around his desk and perched on the edge of his desk, so he was right in front of Kel.

"Your probation was a mistake. I've always known that and Lord Wyldon knows that now too. I am sorry you had to go through that. I hope you can forgive me sometime in the future."

"Of course, you majesty." Kel said sincerity on her face.

The King smiled back. "I assume you are attending Raoul and Buri's lunch?"

"Yes, your highness."

"I will see you there then. Dismissed Keladry.

Kel stood up and bowed before leaving the room, still a little bit stunned.

* * *

Okay, once again it probably needs editing. i only did a quick check ove rit before i posted it. The main reason for this chapter was becasue i didnt like the way Jon was prtrayed in the PotS books. I like Jon, not as much as others but i still think hes pretty cool. Anyway, i have decided to add a bit of useless information in my notes. Here is the first one:

_Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour_

Please review.


End file.
